A machine type communication (MTC) device is a user equipment (UE) which is equipped for machine type communication, and communicates through a public land mobile network (PLMN) with MTC server(s) and/or other MTC device(s). With a wide range of potential applications, MTC or machine to machine (M2M) communication is gaining a tremendous interest and attracting more and more research investment among mobile network operators, equipment vendors, MTC specialist companies, and research bodies. To facilitate convergence among these different stakeholders, different standardization groups started working on MTC. Several MTC issues, however, have not been addressed.